Fear and Secrets
by darkestangel92
Summary: In the back of her mind she still loves him. She goes to him. he has a secret that he has kept from her as well as she kept one from him. will she be afraid. can they be together without her clan getting in the way? Vivian x Aiden
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel and Vivian were out for a run while in their fur. The moon was shining down on her white coat of fur. They stopped near the river where she was shot. His smell and fear around the area was still present.

They went and drank some of the water from being a little wiped out. The water was crystal clear and it sparkled. It was reflecting t he moon onto the trees. Vivian jumped into the water and swam around peacefully. Gabriel just watched her and got splashed a few times with water. He thought it was kind of funny.

Vivian got out and dried off by shaking her fur at Gabriel and from being wet he shook too. Vivian sniffed in his smell that lingered there near her feet. She was saddened because a part of her still loved him. Gabriel noticed and nudged his muzzle against her neck. He talked to her and asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head.

Vivian ran away from him into the night to filter her emotions while running. She didn't want Because she was letting out her emotions and thinking, she didn't want Gabriel following her. She went to the top of a hill where she could see the moon.

_Does Gabriel still love me even if he tried to shoot me?_

_Do I love him over Gabriel?_

_I don't want to scare Aiden again and he is with Kelly._

She stared at the moon and stars and thought about the questions she thought about. She wanted to just see him for one night and make him understand what she was. He didn't want her back and didn't want to talk to her for what she did, break his window and scare his girlfriend. She wants so badly to be forgiven and be loved by him again. A part of her heart had been torn apart and stomped on for trusting a human.

Gabriel found her staring at the moon, but he had clothes on this time and his eyes glittered with worry. He wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her clothes to wear back. Vivian didn't care so she changed in front of him. Vivian had recently turned gothic to hide her pain. She put on her black t-shirt that says love is suicide and her tripp pants with green lining.

They walked back together and he kissed her. When he did it felt right and better than Aiden's kiss. It felt more right to be with someone who won't hurt you or hate you. Deep down she felt that somehow he wasn't so afraid as he was.

Gabriel and Vivian returned back to the house. When they got there Gabriel followed her to her room without her knowing because he stepping was light. She was about to close her door when she noticed Gabriel standing there in front of her.

He went in and started kissing her and brought her over to her bed. He laid her back on the bed and started kissing her neck and listened to the sounds erupting from her throat. He nipped her and she yelped, but it felt good. Gabriel drew blood on accident so he lapped up her blood and her crimson read blood tasted so sweet.

He went back to kissing her. He licked her lip asking for entrance and she gave it to him. He searched around her mouth running his tongue lightly over her tongue until they fought for dominance. Strangely she won and they sucked, licked, and wrestled with each others tongue. Throughout this action they breathed through their noses.

Gabriel kept kissing her and reached under her shirt and ran his hand over her chest but below her breasts. He reached up further and cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly. Vivian moaned into his mouth so he continued and ran his thumb across her nipples until they got hard. He went to take off her shirt, but she stopped him.

"Gabriel, I have to leave for an hour or so. Sorry it's not that I don't want to I just have something I have to do," said Vivian.

Gabriel said, "Okay, bitch (female dog)."

She ran out the door and her mom looked at her.

Esme said, "Where are you going? You can't leave your mate in there."

"I have something that is really important," answered Vivian.

She ran out the front door and took her mom's dodge Durango to Aiden's house. She parked it a block away so he wouldn't know who it was who was coming. Vivian didn't want to take the risk of being seen by him or his parents she went into the back and up the side of the house. Vivian climbed onto the balcony and opened his bedroom door warily.

He was listening to his music using his headphones and reading a book on the loup garou. She noticed him reading it and was thinking what the hell. He knows I am one and hates me so why is he reading that.

Vivian got closer and he noticed so he grabbed his silver knife from his nightstand. Vivian backed away from him and went towards the back wall near his closet. She looked like she was going to cry and say something so he took off his headphones.

Vivian softly said, "I am sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to explain, but I guess I'll go back to where I am loved instead of feared by the person I love."

She began to cry and went to reach for the handle to the balcony, but he got up and grasped her hand. She could tell he was still scared because in the other hand he held the knife.

Vivian put up her hand and said, "Please don't hurt me."

He let her go and stabbed the knife into the wall. She still had tears in her eyes so he let her go if she wanted to. She walked out and jumped onto the ground she walked 2 minutes away.

_You are so stupid Aiden._

_You still love her. _

_Go after her you idiot. _

_I have a secret she may be afraid of so why should I be afraid of her secret and she saved my life._

He jumped off the balcony and saw her standing a few feet away because she was walking slowly. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and make her feel like everything was okay, but everything was not okay.

"Vivian?" said Aiden.

She turned around and looked at him then said, "What are you going to hurt me again?"

Aiden said, "No, I am going to give you a chance to explain."

Vivian said, "I didn't have the intention of scaring you. I actually thought you would like what I was because you were open minded about that stuff. I didn't kill anyone and never have, but I think I should go anyway because you hate me."

He looked at her and walked closer to her and said, "Don't go, Vivian. I am sorry for the way I acted. I was scared that you would hurt or even kill me."

"I have never killed a human, but some of my pack has because they are killing off murderers and hunters. I love you, Aiden, but I don't expect that as a two way street," said Vivian.

"I shouldn't have been scared of you when I have a secret too, but I am the only one in my family who has this problem or curse. I do love you though and even though I almost killed you I thought about us and u a lot," said Aiden.

Vivian said, "What is your secret?"


	2. Chapter 2

He flashed his fangs at her for her to see that he is a vampire. Obviously, but he could even be a loup garou as well.

Aiden said, "My secret is that I am part vampire part Wiccan."

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" asked Vivian.

Aiden answered, "Some where deep down even though I was scared I still loved you. I still do, but I just couldn't imagine you being an evil creature that kills people."

She replies, "I have never, never killed any people. Not even Quince. Rafe and Astrid did that and they tried to make it seem like I did it purposely because I got her place in the pack, but I don't want it."

"If I kissed you would you kiss me back?" questioned Aiden.

"Yes, Aiden," answered Vivian.

Aiden approaches Vivian until they are like 2" apart from each other. They stared into each other green to blue eyes. Then he kissed her for like 10 seconds. While they were kissing Kelly came by.

Kelly asked, "Why are you kissing my boyfriend?"

"Kelly, I don't love you now go before you make things worse." said Aiden.

Kelly warily walked over to Aiden and Vivian. Then looked Vivian straight in the eye and punched her in the face. Vivian threw a punch back at her that caused Kelly to fall to the ground.

Aiden got in between them and pointed at Kelly so she would leave. Kelly just stood in place with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at Vivian and Aiden with hatred.

"You let her come back after she killed your best friend, Quince?" asked Kelly.

Aiden said, "Yes, because she didn't do it. We know who did do it though. It was her neighbor Rafe and his mom, Astrid. They did that because they wanted to get back at Vivian because of things she has acquired that they don't have."

"We're through, Aiden," said Kelly.

"Good because I want to be with Vivian if she'll take me back," added Aiden.

Vivian said, "I would be happy to be with you again, but we are breaking rules because we are enemies."

Aiden said, "I will risk my life for you and I am a renegade of my clan."

She blushes then says, "I feel the same way, I sometimes think I should leave the loup garou."

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and took a deep breath.

Aiden questioned, "You okay you seem nervous and scared?"

Vivian answered, "No, I sense and angry loup garou and hear a motorcycle. I am just going to disregard it."

They went back to kissing passionately. He ran his tongue over her lip asking for entrance and he ran his tongue over hers. He heard footsteps and then he was pulled away from Vivian.

The man said, "What are you doing, my queen?"

"I thought I was kissing my present girlfriend, Vivian," answered Aiden.

Vivian angrily said, "Get off of him, Gabriel. I love him and can't stop loving him even after what he did!"

Gabriel said, "How dare you cheat on me when we were going to have sex?"

Vivian answered, "I am sorry, Gabriel. I am not going to live a lie and try to replace Aiden."

Aiden said, "You, Bitch. You said you love me and wanted me."

She said, "I do love you and want you!"

She began to walk away with tears in her eyes. Vivian felt another presence and that guy walked up to her."

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered a, "Shh," into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him too and said, "Willem, you are a great friend and like a brother to me. I am glad that you are not angry with me. Please don't ever leave me alone without a friend."

Willem said, "No matter who you are or what you do I will be here for you to pick up the pieces from people's mistakes."

Vivian said, "Thank you, Willem."

In the backyard

"How dare you do something like that to her!" Gabriel yelled.

"I don't want to do things with you when all you think of her is a queen and mate to play around with," said Aiden.

Gabriel screamed, "You left her for the damned and tried to kill her."

Willem said, "I'll be back and I am going to have them stop arguing."

Vivian said, "Ok, Willem."

He walked over to them and saw them fighting and said, "You both love Vivian and are making her cry. More specifically you, Aiden. Gabriel, stay here and let them talk about this. Aiden, come with me to talk to Vivian."

He said, "No, she is a whore and deserves pain."

Willem punched him in the face and said, "You have caused her enough pain so go and fix it."

They both walked over to Vivian. Aiden walked cautiously because he hurt her so much. He could sense her anger as much as she can for the loup garou.

Aiden said, "Vivian, I am really sorry for what I said to you."

"Aiden, just go. Please just go, Aiden and don't come back because I have already had enough pain from all of this and you," said Vivian.

Aiden said, "Here me out before you go making those kinds of things. I love you, Vivian. I just over reacted, but you had a right to because I belonged to someone else. I don't want you hurt by him when he is going to mate with you and then most likely leave you just so that he'll have an heir to be a leader."

"My dad was a better leader than Gabriel. So much better because he went back into the burning cabin because 3 of our clan members were trapped in there, but they all died," said Vivian.

She began to cry and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let her cry on his shoulder.

Willem said, "Bye, Vivian and Aiden. I am going because my work is done."

Aiden asked, "Who is he?"

"He is my hot friend," she answered.

"Hey, I thought I was your lover not him," said Aiden.

"You're I am just joking. He is just my friend, a very good friend. He was there for me when my dad died," said Vivian.

Aiden said, "Then he is a good friend of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Fear and secrets

Fear and secrets

Chapter 3

Vivian smiled at Aiden and said, "I have you back."

"I have you back," said Aiden, "how could you try and kill yourself?"

She answered, "I thought that I had killed those people and that I had lost you forever."

He said, "I have always loved you, but I feared you. I didn't want to lose you, but I thought you were a monster and that because of what we are we can't be together."

"Let's not let anyone get between us," said Vivian.

He added, "What about Gabriel?"

She replied, "I don't love him. I love you."

He said, "I love you too, Vivian."

His eyes flashed a blood color with complete black around it. She knew that he needed blood to drink. She felt like offering her blood to him.

Vivian questioned, "Are you hungry for blood? If so you can drink mine."

"Yes, I am hungry, but I couldn't take your blood from you," said Aiden.

She approached him and said, "Drink my blood, Aiden."

He looked at her and asked, "You sure?"

Vivian answered, "Yes, I am sure. Anything for you, I just don't want you killing an animal."

She took off her jacket and she placed it next to her. Then she moved her hair away from the right side of her neck. Aiden walked closer to her as he smelt her blood then his fangs elongated from his mouth. He looked at her one last time before he sunk his teeth into her jugular vein.

Vivian mewled and winced. She could hear the noise of him drinking her blood. Her blood tasted like O positive with wolf enzymes in her blood. He couldn't stop himself which was what he was afraid of. He wrapped his arms around her just in case she fell unconscious. This was a sexual move for loup garou.

Vivian moaned and whispered, "Aiden, stop."

Then she fell unconscious in his arms. He took his teeth out of her neck and knew he had taken too much. Gabriel came back and looked at Aiden.

He screamed, "What the hell are you doing to my queen?!"

Aiden screamed, "She offered me her blood, but I took too much. Get away from here and she is not your queen. She is my girlfriend you monster!"

"In my prospective you are the monster for knocking her unconscious," said Gabriel, "put her down and let's settle this."

They ran after each other and Gabriel turned into a wolf. Then Aiden elongated his black nails. They fought until blood was dripping from both of them. Gabriel fell to the ground and Aiden took off with Vivian. He went into the woods.

Gabriel screamed, "I'll get you!"

Gabriel got up and onto his bike. He went home to clean up and decided to go after his queen tomorrow.

Aiden said, "Vivian, wake up," as he shook her in his arms. She groaned and looked up at him. She smiled and then felt pain from the bite mark. She took her fingers and touched it while a few droplets were left on her wound.

Vivian kissed him and said, "What happened to you and where are we going?"

Aiden said, "Gabriel, a secret place that my parents own which has a few packets of blood in it."

Vivian asked, "Did you grab my jacket?"

"I am sorry I forgot, but I have a bed with heavy blankets in case it gets cold along with medical supplies," said Aiden.

Vivian put her head on his shoulder and licked his neck. He did a purr like noise and Vivian laughed at him. He started to run faster because it was getting closer to sunrise and that hurt him to a degree.

The cabin was small outside, but it had a lot of room on the inside. It had just enough windows and had heaters. It even has lights being an old cabin. They entered and he laid her down on the bed. There were 3 rooms: a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

He said, "I'll be back I just have to grab blankets and bandages."

She said, "Okay, Aiden, my vampire guy."

Aiden said, "Vivian, my wolf, my soul mate."

She smiled at him and he went into the bathroom. He came out with two blankets and a bag with medical supplies. Inside there were antiseptics, gauze, bandages, Q-tips, and cotton balls. He sat next to her and took out a cotton ball and put antiseptic on it. He rubbed it on the bite mark he gave her and she hissed. Then he put gauze on it the then a bandage. He then patched himself up.

He closed the curtains and said, "Maybe we should get some shut eye."

She said, "I agree."

They put the blankets on the bed and put the pillows in positions they wanted them in. Then they wrapped the blankets around each other and cuddled up to each other. She put her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep next to each other and sharing their warmth together.

Aiden and Vivian wanted each other badly since nobody can own up to his status in her mind. She loved him more than anything in the world and the same for Aiden. After they broke up he didn't show any feelings for her because he didn't want her to know that he cared and loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian heard a noise outside around 2 AM and went outside

Vivian heard a noise outside around 2 AM and went outside. The door made a squeaking noise and she stepped outside. She looked around and saw a pack of loup garou.

Gabriel said, "How is your neck?"

She said, "Come any closer and I won't let you live."

"You've turned against all of us, Vivian," said Rafe.

She said, "You're the one to talk, Rafe."

Gabriel said, "Bring your vampire boy friend outside so I can kill him."

Aiden said, "You want me, then, come and get me."

Gabriel jumped and turned into a wolf. The pack just watched them fight. Vivian turned into a wolf too and bit into Gabriel. Then, Aiden joined in and started kicking him and biting him, but Gabriel just bit his leg and kept Vivian off.

Aiden said, "Don't make me turn into my vampire self."

Gabriel just howled at Aiden and Aiden concentrated. His long black nails came out and his fangs grew. They still had blood on them from when he drank Vivian's blood. At seeing his woman's blood on his teeth he growled and showed his fangs too.

Aiden scratched Gabriel in the back and the wound was deep. Gabriel was being bitten and scratched by Vivian all over. He was biting her tail and back. Vivian whimpered and Gabriel turned back. Gabriel kicked her and Aiden slashed Gabriel.

Gabriel said, "You may have scratched me up but this is just the beginning."

"Now you've made me mad. I am not going to hold back," said Aiden.

Vivian stood up on her front legs and bit Gabriel's leg. Gabriel fell over and then, all of them started turning and attacking. Vivian and Aiden couldn't take them all on so Aiden picked up Vivian and rushed out of the woods. They trailed after them until Aiden and Vivian made it into town.

Gabriel yelled, "This isn't over yet, vampire."

Aiden said, "Vivian, you're going to be all right. Where should I bring you?"

Vivian said, "I don't know where to go but not anywhere that Gabriel can find. He'll just keep coming after us 'til he gets me. I don't want him."

He kissed her and said, "I know that."

She kissed him back and they kissed again. He just brought them to a hotel and paid for a room. He got in there and kept her safe from everyone. He wasn't going to let anyone touch her until she felt better.

She stumbled over to the bed and he laid down next to her. He lifted her shirt and saw a gash all across her stomach and his face turned red with anger. She laughed at that.

"What?" questioned Aiden.

She said, "You look like your head is going to explode."

He laughed too and she just smiled at him. He smiled back at her and put some pressure on her wound so she didn't bleed a lot. He licked it and tried to use his vampire enzymes to help it stop bleeding, then, heal faster.

She laughed and said, "That tickled."

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and kissed his neck. He just kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. They just lay there for an hour talking about what they thought about the fight between all of them. After a while they just laughed about that too.

He said, "Hey, I was just trying to fight for you."

"I know and thank you for that," said she.

He said, "I am sorry about how I treated when I found out what you really were. That was horrible of me to do that. I want to make it up to you some how."

She said, "Just loving me is a good thing and that is making it up to me because all I really need is your love to make me feel better. Gabriel just wants to use me as his queen for 7 years and dispose of me like everyone else because that was his law. My father didn't make that law."

"What was your father like?" asked Aiden.

"He was kind, loving, caring, responsible, trustworthy, and he would do almost anything for our pack of loup garou," said Vivian.

"He sounds like a good father and a good leader to me. I wish I could've known him," said Aiden.

She said, "He always seemed so tough on the outside, but he was soft on the inside. This is a reason that he went back and saved the loup garou in the fire. He never made it out of the fire and it made my mom cry for weeks."

He said, "I can imagine."

Vivian said, "I love you, Aiden."

"I love you too, Vivian," said Aiden.

He kissed her forehead and she said, "All I want to do is be with you."

He said, "Same. I won't let Gabriel tear us apart. He'll have to kill me first. If that is what it comes to don't forget me."

"I can't forget you and I won't let him kill you," said Vivian, "I would give everything up to ensure your life."

Back with the pack

"Next time I fight him I am going alone," said Gabriel.

The pack said, "Okay, but when you do be careful because we are sure they will have a plan."

He said, "I'll come back with my queen."


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and all their wounds had healed and the whole time they had been making a plan and so had Gabriel

A week passed and all their wounds had healed and the whole time they had been making a plan and so had Gabriel. He was planning to bring a knife or a gun. He was going to take one out Aiden and then take Vivian back. He was going to make her his once and for all.

Aiden and Vivian's plan was to double team him. He was going to get away this time. This time Gabriel was going to die and the pack would finally leave them alone. Vivian missed Willem though, but they couldn't risk calling him and telling him where they were.

Vivian had sadness in her eyes when they had made that plan because one of them would have to die. It was either her and Aiden or Gabriel. She needed this to be over and quickly so they could all go on without worry of being tracked and killed.

Vivian knew that Gabriel might have to hurt her, but she also knew that as long as Aiden was there he wasn't going to let her die or him either. They were in this fight together until the end when they could be free from trouble.

Aiden said, "What is wrong, Vivian?"

"I miss Willem, but I know that if we tell him he might tell Gabriel where we are," said Vivian.

Aiden said, "Call him and let Gabriel come. He is not a threat to me anymore or rather us. I won't let him kill either of us, but I know he won't bring the whole pack because before he wouldn't let anyone join in until the end."

She hugged him and they made more plans just in case everyone shows up. Aiden had enough money on him to buy a gun and bullets. All Gabriel needed to die was a wound and some silver or fire at the least.

It was a full moon tonight making the loup garou stronger so Gabriel might have power over them. It also made Vivian stronger being a loup garou. Either way Aiden was strong because the sun was no problem to him at all.

Gabriel said, "I am going to go tonight."

Rafe said, "Get her for betraying you."

"Oh, I will," said Gabriel.

It was getting late and they had already bought a gun with bullets. The moon was starting to rise and Gabriel and Vivian could feel the power coursing through their veins. Aiden could see it in her eyes that she had more power.

Aiden said, "Do you think he is going to come tonight?"

"I am positive that he is going to come tonight because today is the day where he is the strongest the full moon so we can't underestimate him," said Vivian.

Aiden said, "I know that, but I also know that if I made you mad right now you could probably kill me."

She said, "Why would I want to?"

He said, "I don't know. It really would depend on what I did to make you so mad that would cloud your judgment."

"True, did you fill the gun with bullets?" said Vivian.

Aiden said, "I'll do that right now."

He opened the box of bullets and pulled out the bullet casing, then, put as many bullets in the shot gun as he could. The shotgun was a twelve gauge giving it enough power to do a lot of damage. He locked it up so he could fire. Vivian heard it click and then, they went outside in the woods to wait for Gabriel.

"Knowing Gabriel he will come when you least expect it," said Vivian.

Gabriel asked, "Talking about me love?"

Vivian said, "I told you."

He said, "No, she isn't talking about you yah asshole."

Vivian whispered, "Say things to make him angrier so I can go at him while he is listening to you."

"Hey, Gabriel how many whores have you had in your bed?" questioned Aiden.

Gabriel turned and went to attack Aiden when Vivian came from his right side and bit him as hard as she could. He just threw her off and she came back and bit his leg making him limp now. He turned around and bit her back and the gash went deeper.

Aiden pulled out his shot gun and Gabriel jumped at it and flipped it out of his hands. The next thing Gabriel didn't expect to happen was a silver blade that went into his stomach. The silver went into his blood stream. Then Aiden turned himself into his vampire form and dug his long, black nails into the wound.

Gabriel howled and Vivian bit the wound pulling on it. It made the wound bigger and Gabriel just bit Aiden enough to rip part of his skin off his leg. Vivian slashed his back, then, Aiden kicked him. Vivian turned back and grabbed the gun and shot Gabriel twice. The silver was coursing through his blood stream making it worse on Gabriel.

Gabriel turned back too and starting punching and kicking them both as Aiden kept biting him and slashing him. He drank some of his blood causing him to get weaker. Gabriel pushed Aiden off and Vivian just shot him again. They kept slashing kicking, hitting, biting, and shooting him 'til he finally dropped to the ground.

Gabriel said, "You think you have me. I don't think so."

They kept fighting and doing the same things until blood was all over the trees and forest ground. Gabriel finally dropped to the ground and died after all the damage and silver in his blood.

Aiden said, "We did it."

Vivian said, "Yeah, we killed him and now we can live freely."

"Come here," said Aiden.

She came over to him and they kissed passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance until Vivian won. He kissed along her jaw listening to her uneven breathing as he touched her skin. He sucked on her neck and nibbled on her ear and she moaned. They went back to the hotel dripping blood, but they were still alive.

When they got in the room he laid her down on the bed trying not to her hurt her. Aiden ran his hands over her body eliciting moans and trembles. He removed her shirt as she did his. He cupped her breasts and played with her nipples while she ran her hands up and down his chest making him gasp.

She bit his neck as he sucked on one of her breasts and fondled the other. He switched and groaned when she licked the bite mark. She undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Vivian saw his large cock and ran her hand over and then moved her hand up and down. He just moaned and then he moved his hand lower. His hand went under her pants and underwear. His finger ran up and down her folds just to slip into her wet flower.

She sucked in a harsh breath and he moved his finger around and then in and out. He pumped his finger in and out after adding another finger and her head hit the pillow as she tried to breathe.

She said, "Please."

"What?" asked Aiden.

Vivian said, "Please stop torturing me."

He asked, "Why?"

Vivian said, "I want you."

Aiden said, "What?"

Vivian moaned, "I need you in me."

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. He just smirked at her and placed himself at her entrance.

He said, "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and he said, "Are you sure?"

She said, "Yeah."

"Tell me to stop if I am hurting you," pleaded Aiden, "ready."

She nodded and he slowly pushed himself in and she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. It felt like someone was tearing her apart from the inside. Then, she couldn't hold in her tears and started crying. He stilled and waiting for the pain to go away. He wiped her tears away and she nodded.

He started at a slow pace and kept that way just to torture her and later he went faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she arched her back. She met up with him at every thrust. Then, he went deeper and harder at her request. She could feel her muscles contracting.

He could feel her walls tightening around his manhood, but he kept going. She came screaming his name as if he was a god. He came soon after ejecting his seed into her vagina. She felt it too. She was breathing hard trying to get oxygen that she missed while making love to him.

He pulled out, pulled her close to him, and she said, "I love you."

He said, "I love you too."

They fell asleep from being tired out from fighting and having sex. He wanted no needed her and didn't want to let her go until his life was over. They dreamed about their lives together knowing that they were free to do what they wanted. It gave them a happy feeling.

The sun woke them up early in the morning and they just smiled at each other. He kissed her and she kissed back. She laid her head back on his chest to wait a few more minutes 'til she woke up completely.

Aiden asked, "Are you happy that we have control of our lives?"

She answered, "Yeah."

He repeated, "I love you."

She said, "I love you too."

"You ready to share a life together?" questioned Aiden.

Vivian answered, "Of course. When are we going to start that life?"

"When we finally get that chance which is now," answered Aiden.

Within a few months they were married. They had their honeymoon in Italy where they drank wine and saw all the sights. A year later they had a baby boy that they named Willem. He followed their tracks and decided to stay with all three of them. After Gabriel died they all made their own rules and decided not to have a leader but to act as a family.

Willem left because he didn't want to deal with everyone asking him about where Vivian was. He found them and all four of them lived right near each other. The only time that Vivian and Willem only went out was on the full moons. They acted like brother and sister so Willem was now an uncle to the other Willem.

Nobody ever attacked or bothered them again so they were really free. They all took a liking of being free, but Willem always loved to be free even before he left the pack. Aiden and Vivian had two more kids. All their kids ended up both vampire and loup garou.

It made them happy to know that they were both at peace in genetics as well as normal peace.


End file.
